


Drunken elves do stupid things

by Eostre



Series: Fanfiction Requests and One Shots [4]
Category: American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, Crack, Crushes, Drunken Kissing, Elves, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eostre/pseuds/Eostre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol makes elves do reeeeally stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken elves do stupid things

Legolas was frantically looking for Tauriel, Captain of the Guard, into the depths of the palace, hoping to find her before it was too late. Too late for what, you wonder?

Earlier that day, he had asked her to join him as his date for The Feast of Starlight.

She unfortunately (for him at least) refused and said she would not go at all so he decided to go anyway, drown his sorrow with all the Dorwinion he could find and maybe find an elleth to drown the rest of his sorrow *cough*.

Which wasn't all that hard since he was a prince and there were a lot of young elleths that aspired to become Queen of Mirkwood one day. He choose a beautiful dark haired young girl (well, a couple of hundred years younger than him, anyway) and spent the entire feast time with her, although he paid little to no attention to her when he was sober and even less when he emptied more than a few glasses of wine and he thought he had seen Tauriel enter the room.

He looked for her but lost her after he stalked as she drank 4 goblets of wine with other members of the royal guard. Asking here and there, he managed to collect that there were more than four goblets of wine and that she had left with a fair-haired ellon. There were very few fair-haired elves invited at the party so the list was short and to his luck, he had no idea where any of them were.

Therefore, he decided to leave the party and start searching, afraid of what might happen to his beloved crush (because he knew she had problems with holding her drinks).

However, what he found was much more than he initially thought. Pinned to a pillar was Tauriel. And she was making out with a fair-haired ellon, like the guards had told him. But what he didn't expect was that that specific ellon was none other than his very father.

A plethora of emotions tried him. Anger, sadness, betrayal, confusion, amusement and many others he couldn't even recognize at that moment. He wanted to cry, laugh, run and beat the crap out of them at the same time.

They didn't seem to notice him so he took a moment to get his emotions under control, take a deep breath before reacting.

"Ada." he tried, but nothing happened. He cleared his throat, but they continued. It was almost unbearable to sit there and watch them but the alcohol in his system held him there, to make light on the situation.

"ADA." he yelled this time, making both of them jump. Thranduil turned around, fixed his crown and gave him a drunken smile.

"Yes, my little leaf. What seems to be the matter?" he hiccuped at the end of the sentence, but played it cool, flipping his hair.

"Could you explain while you were making out with Tauriel?" he asked as calmly as he could, although it took all the strength he could muster to say it. Thranduil's lips twitched, the smile almost leaving them before he laughed it off.

"But what are you talking about, my son? I was not making out with Tauriel. Why would I...?" but just then he turned around and his eyes widened. He then blinked a couple of times before taking a step back.

"T-tauriel? What are you doing here?!" she blinked a couple of times too, using the pillar to straighten her back and hold herself up.

"You asked me to come with you, my Lord." she straightened her tunic too then brushed her hair with her fingers.

"B-but I didn't know it was you! I promise, Legolas, I didn't realize! I was too ....too intoxicated to realize it was her!" Legolas didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched his father try to explain himself while Tauriel made her swift leave.

"She isn't good anyway, son. She's not a very skilled kisser and I doubt she would be a skilled lover either. Maybe it's a good thing this happened." The King went on and on, occasionally hiccuping and making mistakes here and there, contradicting himself while accidentally insulting himself, Tauriel, his son and his choice in an attempt to make it all look better than it seemed.

When he was finally done, he realized that neither Tauriel or Legolas were there so he straightened up and wobbled to his chambers.

Meanwhile, Tauriel was passed out on her bed and Legolas was drinking another goblet filled with delicious wine, balancing the same elleth from earlier on one knee, determined to get her drunk and take her to his room later that night, as revenge for what Tauriel did to him.


End file.
